


【k莫】花式秀恩爱

by fishflower



Category: k莫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflower/pseuds/fishflower





	【k莫】花式秀恩爱

“老三！你能不能管管那两个狗男男了！你看他们在公司里越来越无法无天了，还让不让单......”

然而，对话在于半珊到达肖奈办公室看到了一脸绯红的微微的时候，戛然而止。

于半珊仰天长叹一声，戴上墨镜给他们关好门走了出去。

 

“诶？老于，怎么着，这年纪轻轻就瞎了？”猴子酒打趣道。

“你滚滚滚，还不是被他们那两对儿狗男女(男)闪瞎的。”

“诶诶诶，愚公，你说谁狗男男啊。”一旁的郝眉看见于半珊整得跟于半仙儿一样，不禁哈哈大笑。

“哈哈哈，半仙儿？你什么时候瞎的？”

于半珊愤愤的摘了墨镜，“美人儿！还不是你们，平时秀恩爱也就算了，还每天要过什么接吻纪念日，牵手纪念日，这也就算了，你们前天居然还要过什么第一次一起吃冰激凌纪念日！今天又过什么纪念日啊！”

郝眉嗤笑一声，拉起ko的手，“今天可不一样，今天是我们......一周年”

然后两人就像设了结界一样，互相看着彼此，眼中含情脉脉。

可是在于半珊眼里，他俩这样儿就跟全世界死的就剩他俩了一样。

“所以，我们今天跟老三请了假，回！家！过！”郝眉喜滋滋的说道。

“什么什么？老三居然会容忍你们这种不负责任的狗男男？”

此时肖奈拉着贝微微从办公室里出来，贝微微依然一脸娇羞。

“今天也是我跟微微接吻一周年纪念，我们要回去过，剩下的人，有女朋友的，可以放假，当然......有男朋友的，也可以放假，剩下的人，加班！”肖·沙尘暴死都停不下来哗啦哗啦的吹呀吹呀·奈然后就拉着微微走了。

可是，致一这座和尚庙，除了这两对儿，每个人都是一个比一个还要纯的纯种单身狗，所以，言外之意，就是全部加班。

“啊！单身狗已经这么惨了！为什么还要虐我们！我们要人权啊！”众人纷纷哀嚎。

“单身狗要人权吗？ko我们走吧~今天我想吃好吃的”郝眉边说边拉着ko出了致一的门。

两人先去了一趟超市，还买了很多ko不让郝眉吃的零食，郝眉以一周年为理由全部抱在怀里，ko索性就让他吃一次，反正也只有一次。

两人大包小包的回了家，郝眉躺在沙发上直喊饿，ko不敢歇着，赶紧去厨房做饭去了，再饿不能饿着自己老婆呀！这是ko一直秉承的理念。

郝眉看见ko去了厨房，偷偷的跑回房间，拿出自己早就准备好的东西。

今天可是他们一周年纪念日啊，郝眉早就在想要送ko什么东西了，可是，钱的话ko不缺，还都给自己管着，东西也不缺，他想来想去也不知道ko缺什么。

郝眉只好上网查，“周年纪念送男朋友的礼物”，一按回车键，郝眉的脸立刻就红了。

“把自己送给他，吃干抹净，最好的礼物”

“咳咳，给他太阳”

“送什么都不如送自己，好吃不贵”

“行了，别浪费钱了，就你”

“送自己！附赠小道具！”  
郝眉越看脸越红，现在的人都这么的......实诚吗？

不过后来郝眉三思了一下，ko真的什么都不缺，而且，在这方面，自己确实是不太......主动。

今天周年纪念，就让ko舒服舒服吧！(你自己不舒服吗？！！)

然后郝眉果断的在网上下单买了新的润滑剂，还特地买的那种给小受催情的果香味儿。

当然，淘宝这种东西，你买了一样东西，然后周围会“莫名其妙”的出现类似的推荐，当然，郝眉是这么认为的。

郝眉看中了一件露背的毛衣，就是之前大火的那款，ko之前想偷偷买下来，可给郝眉发现被郝眉骂了一顿之后就没再看过。

咳咳，我是看在周年纪念的份儿上才买的，可不是自己要买的。(如果纪念日会说话:行行行，都是我的锅)

东西到了的时候，郝眉就像一个特务一样，大夏天穿着厚厚的衣服，戴着帽子，戴着墨镜，生怕别人认出来。

那身装扮，就连ko买菜回来经过他，都没有发现是他。

后来他回家的时候，ko看见他这个样子惊呆了。

他只得推说自己感冒了，有点儿冷。结果就是ko把他裹了一层又一层在被子里，喝了好几碗姜汤，热的他差点儿中暑了才骗过ko。

所以，自作孽，不可活啊。(好孩子们千万不要学哦)

郝眉拿着自己千辛万苦经历九九八十一难拿回来的东西，偷偷的去了卫生间放好，等一会儿洗完澡再弄。

ko从厨房出来的时候，看到的就是郝眉鬼鬼祟祟的从卫生间里出来。

“郝眉？你在干嘛？”“啊！我，我刚上了个厕所，呵呵，上厕所，诶？饭好了？吃饭吃饭！”

郝眉心虚的看了一眼ko，见ko没有多大反应，就赶紧坐下。

晚饭比平时还要丰盛，ko给郝眉蒸了螃蟹，还有郝眉平时想吃ko却没时间做的菜，今天全都在桌上。

“嘿嘿嘿！ko，辛苦你啦，过来，眉哥奖励你！”ko寻声走过去，郝眉吧唧在ko脸上亲了一下。

ko迅速回吻，唇舌交缠，热烈而又火辣，格外的衬这个炎炎夏日。眼看这顿饭就要吃不成了。

“唔~ko，螃蟹冷了......不能吃了。”郝眉，天大地大，食物最大。

ko只得不舍的放开郝眉，让他先吃饱，最后自己再把他给吃了，嗯，完美。

 

郝眉吃螃蟹糊了一嘴，伸出舌头舔啊舔，发出“啧啧”的声音。

ko看的心里直冒火，当下就想把这个撩火的小家伙按在餐桌上，可是理智最终胜过欲望。

呼~不急不急~不能饿着老婆。

ko“平静”下来，给郝眉夹了个螃蟹，“多吃点儿，胖点儿好看(吃)”

郝眉傻兮兮的笑着，ko可真疼自己。

郝眉吃饱了，拍拍圆滚滚的小肚子，在沙发上躺尸。

ko想着让他消消食儿，自己再开动，不然吃了这么多，最后吐在床上，那就是一个相当值得纪念的纪念日了。

ko开始拖地，把郝眉赶去了里屋，让他自己玩儿。

郝眉进了房间，打开手机开始聊骚致一的一众单身狗们。

[眉哥最帅·JPG]附上一张吃饱饭美美哒自拍。

 

果不其然，在群里引起了众怒。

愚公:啊！美人儿！我要掐死你！

 

猴子:省省吧，想想你的电脑！来！阿力！给你于哥把他那墨镜儿拿来戴上！小白！给你于哥找根儿拐棍儿过来！

愚公:......

郝眉:哎呀，我今儿这螃蟹吃的可真饱，撑得我，我都有点儿想念致一的外卖了，可惜啊，ko每天给我做饭，我想吃都吃不上呢！

郝眉继续无耻的秀恩爱。

群里面消停了一会儿，然后，猴子发了一张愚公的照片。

[仙风道骨于半仙儿·jpg]  
郝眉:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们上哪儿给愚公找的衣服啊！还配了根儿拐棍儿！这整个儿一算命的啊，哈哈哈！

郝眉在床上笑的肚子都疼了。

愚公:嗯，这位年轻人，老夫算到你今晚将会大难临头，若你愿意花三百块钱破财消灾，尚有一线生机，否则你明日能否起得来床还另说。

阿力:不用算了，我赌三百块，起不来床。

郝眉:喂喂喂！谁起不来床啊！

阿爽:我，我赌五百块，但是，我建议你们先把重要东西备份一下，第二天丢了别哭......

愚公:......

猴子:......

致一众人:......

然后群里面就没有人回了，估计都去备份电脑去了。

郝眉看到那个下不来床，脸上一阵红一阵白，真，真是的，什么下不来床啊。

不过，照他今天晚上的计划，估计，他是真的下不来床了。

ko已经拖完地了，叫郝眉去洗澡。

郝眉拿了衣服匆匆忙忙的进了卫生间。

郝眉先给自己冲了个澡，浑身上下洗的干干净净，就这样炖一炖可以直接摆上桌儿的那种。

一切完毕之后，郝眉从柜子里拿出那管儿润滑剂，挤了一大坨在手上。

咽了咽口水，狠心的伸向自己的后面。

“唔~”一根手指的进入异物感已经这么强了，郝眉真不敢想象ko的那东西是怎么进来的。

自己给自己扩张跟ko的扩张感觉完全不一样，一点儿舒服的感觉也没有，只有不适感。

哼！都是纪念日的错，还要自己扩张，话说自己给自己扩张真的好羞耻啊！(纪念日会说话:哦)

郝眉又伸进去了一根手指，两个手指一起进出着，润滑剂已经开始发生作用，郝眉感觉浑身酥麻，从下身开始，热往上蔓延。

郝眉手上已经没有力气继续扩张了，他的前端已经挺立，往外冒着水。

郝眉换上了那件毛衣，轻轻的打开门，露出一道门缝，“ko！”

ko刚关了水，以为是幻听，直到郝眉又酥着声音叫了他一声。

“郝眉？”ko以为他忘了拿东西，向卫生间走去。

他刚进去就被郝眉压在了门上，不住的亲吻着。

郝眉处于主动的地位，缠着ko的舌头吮吸着，发出淫靡的水声，模拟着交合的状态。

ko愣了一下就夺回了主动权，一个翻身把郝眉压住，双手按住郝眉的双手放在头的两侧，不让他动。

膝盖顶在郝眉两腿之间，轻轻摩擦。

ko从郝眉的唇上移到郝眉的锁骨，郝眉的锁骨就像女孩子的一样，很精致，很漂亮，ko用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，舌头所过之处对郝眉来说就像火烧一般炽热。

“ko......给我......我想要......嗯.....”

ko这才注意到郝眉穿的这身衣服，背完全镂空，随着两人的动作，已经遮不住郝眉的下身。

郝眉仍在低喘着，不满ko没有动作，低下头啃咬ko的脖子。

ko的手指探到郝眉的后穴里，却发现这个小家伙居然已经自己扩张过了。

ko抽出手指，解开自己的皮带，抬起郝眉的右腿，将自己的性器插了进去。

ko的硕大缓解了郝眉后穴的空虚，郝眉使劲儿的夹着后穴，就像怕ko突然走了一样。

ko被郝眉不停的紧夹惹得满头大汗，他拖住郝眉的屁股，把郝眉抬起来，将郝眉的两条腿缠在自己腰上。

身体突然的腾空让郝眉紧紧的搂住了ko的脖子。

ko的大手在郝眉的屁股上揉捏，厚厚的嘴唇在郝眉胸前的那点流连着，轻轻的呲咬，然后用温热的舌头包裹着舔舐。

郝眉被一连串的动作弄的身体瘫软，后穴也放松下来，ko趁机将性器全部送了进去，开始大力的抽插着。  
郝眉被ko的动作顶的后背一下一下的撞击着门。

“啊......唔嗯......ko......疼......去，去床上......啊”

ko拖起郝眉，把他抱到洗手台上，就着相连的姿势，把郝眉翻了个身，压在洗手台上。

“唔.....ko.....不要在这儿......嗯....”

这个角度郝眉可以很清楚的看到自己的样子，被ko操干的满脸泪水，一脸绯红，充满了情欲的样子。

还能清楚的看到ko干自己的样子。

ko紧紧的扣住郝眉的腰，下身挺动着，郝眉想要起身，被他一下按在洗手台上。

“啊.....ko哥哥.....老公......不要在这儿......好不好....老公......难受.....”

ko已经干红了眼睛，听到郝眉叫他，顿了一下，把郝眉拉起来，站立的姿势，插的更深了。

郝眉瘫软着没有力气，只得双手撑着洗手台，后颈上落下ko密密麻麻的舔舐。

ko双手环住郝眉的腰，不同于嘴上的温柔，下身越发的狠，“眉眉~再叫~”然后是一个挺身顶到了郝眉的那一点上。

“唔啊......老公......不要顶......那里......太大了.....好老公.......不要那里”

郝眉被ko不停地顶着那一点，撑着洗手台的手也没了力气，向后靠着ko，ko掰过郝眉的头，跟自己亲吻。

嘴唇的交合和下身的交合一起，郝眉很快就受不了了，“啊.....ko......要......去”

郝眉醒生生的被ko给操射了，马眼上面一股一股喷射着腥膻的白浊。

郝眉失神的看着镜子里的自己和后面操干自己的ko，ko的眼角通红，下身的性器被郝眉高潮过后的后穴夹得爽翻。狠狠地在郝眉身体里冲撞了几十下之后，射在了郝眉的身体里。

“啊......ko......好舒服......好大......唔”郝眉难耐的呻吟着，收缩着后穴。

ko喘着粗气，抽出肉棒。

“唔.....ko......老公......不要......眉眉还要.....不够”

郝眉用的润滑剂的效用正在劲头上，怎么可能停的下来。

郝眉转过身去，讨好的亲吻着ko，小舌头就像小猫一样舔着ko的舌头。

ko看着郝眉反常的样子，皱了皱眉头，抱起郝眉，出了浴室，把他的衣服刺啦一声撕了。

ko将郝眉扔在床上，却被郝眉一个翻身压在身下，还未反应过来，性器就被郝眉一口含住。

郝眉收起牙齿，嘴巴紧紧包裹着柱身，卖力的吞吐着。

听到ko的低喘声，郝眉松开了嘴唇，用舌头轻舔柱身，直到会阴和囊带，全部都照顾到。

郝眉复含住ko的硕大，双手握住外面的部分，舌头在ko的马眼处舔舐着，“唔.....嗯......哈......”

自己的下身也被刺激的滴出水来，一只手伸过去想要抚慰一下，被ko拦住了。

郝眉不解的抬起头看着ko，低低的喘着气。

“转过身来。”郝眉的脸就像火烧一样，还是乖乖的转过去。

ko躺下来，嘴唇包裹住小郝眉，发出“啧啧”的水声。

在之前，ko经常替郝眉这样做，郝眉却很少，所以，像今天这样的新姿势更是没有过的。

郝眉除了身体上的刺激更多的是心里上的刺激，嘴上更加卖力了。

ko见郝眉完全沉迷其中，将舌头转移到了郝眉的后穴上，轻轻的舔着，伸到郝眉的后穴里，转着圈儿打磨着。

“唔.......ko......嗯哈......”郝眉停下了吞吐的动作，转过头去看ko，扭了扭身子想让他停下这该死的快感。

ko一只手拍拍郝眉的屁股，“继续”

郝眉只得转过头继续吞吐着ko的性器，ko的双手撸动着郝眉的下身，舌头舔舐着郝眉得的后穴，郝眉再也克制不住，射了出来，射在ko的胸腔上。

ko将瘫软的郝眉提起来，翻坐到自己的腿上，插了进去。

这个姿势使得ko每一下都能顶到郝眉的那一点，郝眉伸长了脖子，承受着这份快感。

“唔嗯.....老公......快点......要......嗯”郝眉自己都不知道自己再说什么，ko却听着他的呻吟声眼角越来越红，提起郝眉又让他沉下来。

随着ko的动作，郝眉突然刺激的夹紧了后穴，ko一下子没忍住缴了械。

郝眉得意的感受着ko在自己体内喷出一阵阵滚烫的火热。

“老公，你好~快呀”郝眉作死的在ko耳边笑着说。

我快？ko轻笑了一声，将郝眉提起来压在床上，自己则站在地上，这个姿势特别能使得上力气。

ko狠狠地操进去，像打桩一样迅速而又有力的抽插着。

郝眉这才后悔了刚才的作死。  
“很快，是吧。宝贝”ko的声音就像咒语一样，辞的郝眉销魂蚀骨。

“嗯啊.....不.....老公......ko哥哥......慢点儿.....太大了......我错了......唔......大.....”

听着郝眉的叫声，ko动作更快了，一下儿一下儿有力的捣弄几乎要把郝眉操晕过去。

“嗯哈......”郝眉又被操射了，他已经完全没了力气，只剩口中发出阵阵呻吟。

ko抑制住要射的感觉，继续捣弄着操着郝眉。

郝眉的性器又颤颤巍巍的立起来，“ko......不行了......够了......嗯.....我射......出不来”

“射的出来。”ko声音很沉稳，覆上郝眉的炽热，慢慢撸动起来，指甲剐蹭着郝眉的马眼刺激着他。

“啊.....嗯哈.....不要ko......不要.....”郝眉最后是尖叫着射出来的。

ko也低吼了一声射了出来。

两人均是大汗淋漓，“ko......热”

“眉眉，乖，我抱你洗澡。”ko抱起郝眉去了浴室里面。

 

郝眉懒懒的躺在浴缸里，看着ko给自己清理和冲洗，

 

“ko~”“恩？眉眉？”

 

“我送给你的一周年礼物，一个新鲜的眉眉，你喜欢吗？”

 

ko才明白了，这个小家伙，真是让自己一遍又一遍的沉沦。

 

“谢谢眉眉，一周年快乐。”

 

最后，郝眉躺在ko的怀里，沉沉的谁去。

 

第二天，致一科技

 

“来来来，掏钱掏钱，美人儿今儿没来啊。”愚公在致一大喊。

 

“额，貌似，没有人赌眉哥今天会来......”

 

愚公，卒。


End file.
